


Family Visiting Day

by mnemosius



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Chantry Boys, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Templar Training, now with added porn because why not, story's moving along now and so very fluffy, templar academy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosius/pseuds/mnemosius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Alistair could pick a day to just disappear from the world on, it would be Family Visiting Day at the Chantry. </p><p>Cullen's family has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a very special day. The Chantry doors were open, the bells were ringing, the Sisters were fussing, and Alistair had plans. Nothing special, really, just what he did every time this year. He’d saved up his meager training wages and what little else he’d scrounged up along the way, and gone and bought himself a wedge of cheese, a fancy loaf that the baker swore didn’t come from Orlais, and a bottle of something so strong that just the fumes were enough to make him woozy. He’d had to, ah, borrow the last one - the brewer wasn’t keen on seventeen-year old boys sampling his strongest stuff. All Alistair needed to do now was to get to his little hiding place behind the training grounds, and he’d weather the day like just did last year - alone, and soused out of his mind. 

He heard the first group make it past the front door, and winced when the inevitable screaming and tears started. All he had to do was make it down the hall, and... well, he had to sort of sprint the last bit, but he considered that a success. A brief flash of a mother embracing her son, a sister’s tears, and a father’s warm smile, and then he was safe, and praying the ache in his chest didn’t last the whole night this time. 

The worst part was the hope. For some reason, it didn’t matter how many years Alistair had been an orphan, the Arl’s ward that everyone had tolerated, if not loved. He’d thought that Eamon, maybe - but then he’d ended up here, and he didn’t even have that. So no, he didn’t begrudge the other templar recruits and chantry boys their happy families - but every time he saw another happy reuniting, it was another reminder of what he’d never really had. And every year, some part of him ignored every last scrap of logic Alistair possessed, and turned hopeful eyes to the door, hoping the next person that walked through had come for him. And every year, that hurt a little more. So he did the mature, responsible thing, and went off to find a corner to hide and get drunk in, and maybe have some cheese. 

“And this year won’t be any different,” Alistair mumbled, half his mouth already full with the wedge. He’d reached his little corner of the training field, conveniently hidden by the shadow of the wall and the stacked-up archery targets. He’d moved a couple blankets out just for the occasion. He sat down, patted out the blankets a bit, and settled in to mope. 

“And this is where we do our training. I’m not as good yet with a sword as I’d like to be, but I’m getting there.” The voice drifted across the training yard not a moment later, and Alistair froze. What kind of idiot took the time on the only day of the year family was allowed to visit, _to show them the training yards?_

Sunlight shone brightly on a collection of golden curls, and Alistair’s stomach lurched. Of course it was him. Cullen Rutherford, the golden boy of the Templar academy, and frequent subject of Alistair’s more invigorating dreams. He was busy showing around his perfect little family, two sisters with hair as golden and curly as his, and a little brown-haired boy with a happy, animated face who was clearly clinging on to every single word his big brother said. Even his parents were that obvious of perfect, farm-worked bodies and crow’s feet doing nothing to disguise the easy way they leaned into each other and the laughter lines around their mouths. Alistair felt himself shrink back against the wall a little more without even thinking about it. Maybe he’d still get away with this. 

“Ooh, they have archery targets!” One of the sisters this time, apparently now just a few feet away from Alistair’s hiding place. He tried not to breathe - maybe that’d work. “Cullen, can you hit the center? Can you teach me?”

Alistair waited for Cullen’s nervous little chuckle, the one he did every time one of the templars praised him for his swordwork or one of the Chantry sisters complimented him on his voice (Alistair had never been complimented, but he didn’t blame them - he knew he couldn’t sing in the least). Instead, Cullen huffed out a laugh, the sound warm and fond and sending a shiver up and down Alistair’s spine. “Not yet, I’m afraid. I’m getting there, but the bow is… not my strong point.”

“I’m sure you’ll get there one day, Cully-wully,” the other girl said, her voice amused. “Seeing as you throw yourself into the work here as much as you do back home.”

Alistair only just managed to stifle his snort at the nickname - Cully-wully? Really? - and then there was a little girl’s face peering around the pile of archery targets, only a few feet away from his own. 

“Hello,” the little girl said, brown eyes wide as she tilted her head to the side a little. “Why are you hiding?”

Alistair blinked. He’d been expecting something more along the lines of “Who are you?”, or possibly screaming. “Um…”

The girl frowned. “You’re not very good at talking, are you.” She glanced over her shoulder. “Cullen! There’s a weird boy hiding back here!”

“Shhhh!” Alistair hissed, turning beet-red, but the damage was already done. The little girl skipped away happily, blonde tresses flying, and then it was Cullen who was peering over the targets, and Alistair had nowhere to hide. 

“Alistair?” Cullen asked, brow furrowed. His eyes really were incredibly distracting this close, all honeyed amber and doing interesting things with the sunlight and shade. “What are you doing back here.”

“Cullen! I, uh, wasn’t expecting to see well, you, here. Um.” Alistair looked around, praying that the Maker would pick now to blast him out of his misery. He’d sinned enough for it, he was pretty sure. Good people didn’t think the thoughts he was thinking, with Cullen’s soft lips this close to his own. He gave the other boy a nervous smile. “I don’t suppose you could just forget you saw me?”

For a moment, Cullen just looked confused. “What? But it’s Visiting Day. Why aren’t you…” Alistair could see the moment it clicked, and wow, did that hurt. A slow blush crept over Cullen’s cheeks, and suddenly the other boy was looking anywhere else but at him. “Oh.”

“Right,” Alistair said, and he hated that he could hear the slight wobble in his own voice. “So if we could just pretend this never happened, that would be great. I’ll just, uh, go.” He got up and brushed past Cullen, hyperaware of the brief press of his shoulder against Cullen’s chest. The barracks weren’t ideal, but if he could just hide his face in the pillow, maybe he could pretend he was sleeping. Unfortunately, stepping past Cullen put him right in front of the rest of Cullen’s family, who were all looking at him with open curiosity. Alistair froze in place, face burning.

“Hi again!” The little girl said cheerfully, giving him a gap-toothed smile from where she clutched at her mother’s dress. “Your face is very red. You know that, right?” 

The other girl - Cullen’s older sister, presumably - slapped a hand over the little one’s mouth. “Sorry about Rosalie,” she said sympathetically. “She still blurts out everything that crosses her mind. I’m Mia, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Alistair,” Alistair blurted out automatically, still off-balance. He realized that he’d left his bottle of booze back in the corner, and sorely wished he could go back and get it. 

Mia blinked at the quick response, and then leveled a horrifyingly knowing look at him - no, wait, behind him. “Alistair, huh? Cullen’s letters mentioned someone by that name before.” 

Alistair’s brain stuttered. Really? 

“Mia,” the father said sternly, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t go meddling where meddling isn’t asked for.” He stepped forward and offered Alistair his hand. “Stanton Rutherford. Good to meet you, son.” 

Alistair took the hand more on reflex than anything, mind still stuck on the fact that Cullen had mentioned him in his letters. “Likewise.”

“And I’m Elia Rutherford,” the woman said, smiling at him from where she stood, arms enfolding Rosalie. “It’s so wonderful to meet you, dear.”

“T-thank you,” Alistair managed. “I’m sorry to distract you from your son, I’ll just be on my way now.” 

“Oh, I’m sure he doesn’t mind you staying a bit longer,” Mia said, giving Alistair a slightly predatory grin. “Isn’t that right, Cully-wully?”

“ _Mia,_ ” Cullen hissed, bright red as he walked over next to Alistair. “ _Shut up._ ” 

She stuck out her tongue at him. “Make me, oh great and powerful templar.”

“Believe it or not, she’s actually the older sibling,” Elia said dryly. “Mia, we don’t want to keep Alistair away from his parents. Let him be.”

Alistair managed not to flinch, he was good at that, but Cullen didn’t. Alistair could see him do almost a full-bodied wince at that, his stupidly honest demeanor making him a terrible liar. Elia’s eyes narrowed on Cullen first, and then on Alistair. He drooped.

“Actually, I,” Alistair said, looking down at the grass. “Never mind. I’ll just go.”

“You can’t go,” Cullen said suddenly, eyes wide and face now even redder than before. Alistair wasn’t sure if the other boy had actually meant to say that, or if it had just slipped out. “No! I mean - can’t you help me show my family around? You’ve been at the Chantry longer than I have, after all, and…” 

“We’d welcome the company,” Elia said kindly, her voice blessedly free of pity. She shifted her gaze back to her son, a smile playing at her lips. “And from what Cullen’s letters have said about you, I’m sure you have plenty of stories to share, too.”

Mia outright cackled, and Cullen looked like he was praying that the earth would swallow him whole too, now. But despite all the fidgeting and blushing, he did manage to meet Alistair’s eyes, and Alistair’s breath caught in his throat at the honesty and hope he saw there. He had a choice - he could still go back and hide in the barracks. It’d probably hurt less than experiencing just a single day of what Cullen had his entire life, but… 

Alistair straightened his back, and put on the brightest smile he could manage. “I’d like that.” 

Cullen’s answering smile was enough to let him know he’d made the right choice.


	2. Sparring Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days. Two whole days Cullen's been avoiding Alistair, and Alistair really just wanted to thank Cullen for letting him spend time with his family. Now he's worried he did something wrong. But it's sparring day tomorrow - Cullen can't avoid him then, so he'll get his answers.

The day spent with Cullen’s family was easily one of the happiest and most surreal moments of Alistair’s life. Stanton and Elia were more than happy to listen to Alistair ramble on about how boring Chantry life is, and he was pretty sure he saw them smiling at each other each time Cullen bickered with him about how it wasn’t all that bad. He was pretty sure Mia liked him - at the very least she was kinder to him than she was to Cullen, and part of him really wanted to know what she was saying to make Cullen’s ears turn so red. It was nice, to feel like he was welcome, if only for a little while. 

But Alistair had a problem. It had been two days since Visiting Day, and he still hadn’t managed to thank Cullen for letting him tag along. To be fair, this wasn’t entirely his fault - every time he’d come near the other boy, Cullen had all but sprinted in the other direction. The first time it happened Alistair surreptitiously sniffed his shirt and decided that maybe he should wash up after training before trying again, but the next time he was clean and it happened anyway. He hadn’t thought he’d done anything wrong to make Cullen avoid him, but maybe he did without meaning to. Either way, Alistair was determined to thank the other boy, and if that meant apologizing for Maker knows what in the process, he’d do that too. They had sparring practice together tomorrow. Cullen couldn’t avoid him then. 

Choir practice was, as usual, awful. It wasn’t the Sister’s fault, Alistair was just awful at singing. He kept forgetting the words and couldn’t carry a tune worth a damn, and one memorable time he’d started daydreaming mid-song and substituted “cheese” for “chant” loudly enough for everyone to hear him. He _still _got dirty looks for that. This time he stuck to his usual plan of just mouthing the words and hoping no one would notice.__

__“ _The night is long, and the path is dark _…” Alistair froze. Cullen was singing louder than normal today, and his voice reached over everyone else’s easily. Maker, but he had a beautiful voice. Alistair drew in a shuddering breath as Cullen hit a particularly high note, and then held it mercilessly. The pitch was perfect and fragile and somehow strong, and Alistair’s cheeks flushed as he pictured how Cullen could make that sound in other, um, circumstances. The boy next to Alistair, Carter, stomped on his foot and gave him a dirty look, and Alistair blinked as he realized that he’d just been standing there listening. He shook himself out of it and stumbled through the rest of the song. Once the choir finished, Alistair saw Carter - vile, evil Carter - smugly whispering something to Cullen before the other boy glanced over at Alistair. Alistair fled before Cullen could do anything - if he had to thank Cullen, he’d prefer to do it when he wasn’t feeling so embarrassed.___ _

____***  
The next morning Alistair got up, washed himself quickly, and got ready for the bouts. While there wasn’t any official contest, the Templar recruits kept a thorough unofficial record of how many times everyone won and lost a sparring bout, and reputations were made or broken accordingly. Alistair usually did pretty well - he might not have as much fancy footwork as some of the other recruits did, but his arms were pretty big from the many times he’d been sent to help carry heavy bags of supplies to the kitchens as punishment for sleeping late. What he lacked in finesse, he made up for in strength. _ _ _ _

____The first of the matches today was between him and Carter, and Alistair grinned at the opportunity for revenge. Carter wasn’t a bad fighter, but he as almost a full head shorter than Alistair was, and had a bad habit of placing all his weight on one leg._ _ _ _

____The Templar in charge of training, Ser Jory, handed them both the standard-issue wooden sword and shield, and directed them to the crude ring set up in the middle of the courtyard. “Are both sides ready?” he asked. Alistair nodded, and Carter did the same. “Then you may begin.”_ _ _ _

____The two boys started circling each other immediately. Alistair kept his shield up, a wary eye on Carter’s sword-arm. Carter lashed out, testing Alistair’s defenses, and Alistair blocked it easily before countering with a strike of his own. Carter danced out of the way, and some small part of Alistair’s mind noted down how Carter let his shield drop, just a little, as he did so. They circled each other a little more, and then Alistair began his assault in earnest. The overhead strike confirmed his suspicions - Carter blocked the attack with his shield, but winced from the impact. He still couldn’t bear the shield’s weight perfectly. Alistair grinned and pressed the advantage. Sidestep and swipe, then clash his shield against Carter’s own, buffeting the other boy backwards. He didn’t even have to think - this was what came naturally to him, not all that singing. Carter staggered backwards, then blanched when he realized he’d almost gotten pushed out of the ring. His face screwed up with anger, and he put all his strength into an overhead blow, which Alistair stopped with his own blade. Keeping his shield up with his other hand, Alistair gritted his teeth and started to push. Slowly, Carter’s blade was forced backwards, the sheer strength behind Alistair’s sword overpowering him. Alistair watched for Carter’s attempts to break out of the position, and slowly forced the other boy’s arm almost all the way back, his own arms bulging from the effort. Eventually Carter was forced to drop the blade, and he collapsed, panting, on the ground, Alistair’s wooden sword at his neck._ _ _ _

____There was a strangled noise from the crowd, and Alistair glanced up just in time to see Cullen look away, his face bright red. Ser Jory signalled the end of the bout, and Alistair dropped his sword as well, moving to help Carter up._ _ _ _

____Carter gave him a wry look as Alistair got him to his feet. “We good, now?” he asked, jerking his head slightly towards where Cullen stood watching._ _ _ _

____Alistair grinned. “We’re good.” They staggered out of the ring together, and collapsed on the grass as the next two boys took up the weapons._ _ _ _

____“Only gonna say this once,” Carter told him seriously, “you really have to do something about this, Alistair. It’s getting pathetic.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair felt his face heat immediately. “I, um, have no idea what you’re talking about.”_ _ _ _

____Carter rolled his eyes. “Right. Well, do us all a favor and figure it out before one of you dies from perpetual blushing.” He got up and brushed the dirt off his tunic. “I’m keeping my distance in case it’s contagious.”_ _ _ _

____By the time it was Cullen’s turn to go, Alistair had caught his breath and was ready for the bout. He met Cullen’s eye as they both entered the ring, and gave him what he hoped was a friendly grin. Cullen offered a hesitant smile of his own in return, and then promptly caused Alistair’s heart to race by brushing his golden curls away from his eyes. Then they picked up their weapons, and Alistair felt all his nerves burn away in preparation for the match. Here it didn’t matter that Alistair was helplessly head over heels for the other boy - it was just a fight, and nothing else mattered. The next time their eyes met, Cullen’s tawny eyes were sharp and determined._ _ _ _

____Alistair circled Cullen warily, while the other boy stayed as still as possible, moving only enough to keep his shield facing Alistair. Alistair could feel Cullen tracking every move he made, much like he’d done with Carter, and unlike Carter, Cullen had no issue holding up his shield. Alistair had no idea how long they’d just watched each other, waiting for the right moment to attack, but it felt like hours. Then, suddenly, there it was. Cullen’s shield dipped almost imperceptibly, and Alistair attacked almost out of reflex, his sword flickering out, aiming to hit the other boy’s shoulder hard enough to make him lose his grip. Then Cullen’s shield came straight up, forcing Alistair’s attack arm up and leaving his entire side open for Cullen’s sword, which smacked mercilessly into Alistair’s ribs. Alistair grunted in pain - that was definitely going to leave a mark - but he soldiered on._ _ _ _

____“You baited me,” Alistair said accusingly, trying not to grin as they went back to circling each other, shields up. This was a exactly the sort of fight he’d been hoping for._ _ _ _

____Cullen gave him a little shrug. “You fell for it.” He played at being nonchalant, but Alistair could see the smile tugging at his lips._ _ _ _

____Alistair’s eyes narrowed, and then he braced his shoulders before charging Cullen directly, putting the full weight of his body behind his shield as he slammed into the other boy. Cullen let out a surprised “oof!” before he was thrown backwards, bowled over by the impact. Alistair followed up the attack by lunging with his sword, but Cullen rolled to the side and brought his own blade back up in time to block the next attack. He put up a good fight, but now that Alistair had him on the ground it was only a matter of time. Three more quick attacks, and Alistair had his sword at Cullen’s neck, both of them gasping for breath._ _ _ _

____“Do you concede?” Alistair asked, trying not to sound too winded and failing miserably. Cullen nodded and Alistair sighed in relief, dropping his weapons. He helped Cullen to his feet, and tried desperately not to memorize how Cullen’s hand felt against his bare skin. It didn’t work._ _ _ _

____“Good match,” Cullen said, grinning outright and still breathing harshly. He lifted up the hem of his tunic to dab at his brow, and Alistair’s brain promptly stopped working at the sight of all the sweaty, well-muscled abdomen suddenly on display. And the fine golden hairs below his navel that led down even further, Sweet Maker._ _ _ _

____“Guh,” he responded intelligently._ _ _ _

____Cullen frowned. “Are you alright? You didn’t hit your head, did you?”_ _ _ _

____Alistair shook himself out of it and prayed to the Maker that his pants didn’t reveal his present… situation. “I’m fine. Good match.”_ _ _ _

____They left the circle together, each careful not to touch the other, and settled on the grass a distance away from the rest of the recruits. Alistair took a minute to catch his breath, and enjoyed just being near Cullen. It felt… nice. Then he scrounged up his courage, and turned to face the other boy._ _ _ _

____“Cullen,” Alistair said hesitantly, “have you, um, been avoiding me? It’s just, I mean, did I do something wrong with you and your family the other day? I wanted to thank you, but now I’m worried and um,” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “sorry?”_ _ _ _

____Cullen stared at him for a moment. “What? You think you did something wrong?” He sounded almost puzzled, and Alistair’s stomach lurched. Maybe he’d done something just flat-out awful and was too stupid to realize it._ _ _ _

____Alistair shrugged helplessly and stared at the ground. “I mean, Visiting Day is supposed to be about family, and I’m… not. And Elia and Stanton and Mia and even Rosalie were all just so nice and amazing and… you shouldn’t have had to share them with me just to be polite.” He tried not to think back on just how lovely that day had been; it was just going to make the next time he had to be alone that much worse._ _ _ _

____“You think I was just being polite,” Cullen said slowly. There was something in the way he said it, a little catch that Alistair only barely caught, that made him look over. Cullen’s eyes were wide; he was looking at Alistair with an emotion that Alistair couldn’t quite place. “Alistair, I wanted you there. We all did.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair looked away, trying to stop his heart from fluttering in his chest. He’d heard that before, from Eamon. Look how true that had turned out to be. “That’d be a first,” Alistair mumbled, and that definitely wasn’t a pained noise from Cullen, stop hoping, stupid heart. Then something occurred to him. “Wait,” he said, turning back to Cullen, “if you wanted me there, why have you been avoiding me?”_ _ _ _

____Cullen’s face was wracked with - Alistair wasn’t sure what. “Alistair, I -” Cullen’s voice broke, and he blinked back suspiciously damp eyes. “I didn’t mean to make you worry.” His voice dropped even quieter. “I was avoiding you because I wanted you there.” He met Alistair’s gaze again, and Alistair’s heart did something funny at what he saw there. “I wanted you there too much.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair felt like he didn’t have any breath left in his lungs. “Really?” he managed._ _ _ _

____Cullen reached out a hand, and, slowly, Alistair took it. “Really,” Cullen said earnestly, his voice low._ _ _ _

____Alistair could feel the smile practically splitting his face open, and he couldn’t have stopped it if he wanted to. “You - me? Are you sure? I mean - I’m - and you’re. Um.” His face was bright red, he was sure, but he still couldn’t stop smiling._ _ _ _

____“Me?” Cullen said disbelievingly. He ran a hand through his curls, ducking his head. “I’m not anything special. Alistair, you’re-” he stopped, frustrated. “I wish you could see you the way I see you. Then you’d understand.”_ _ _ _

____For the first time in what felt like ages, Alistair felt the hope rise in his chest, and just… let it. Cullen was more than he deserved, but if he wanted to give Alistair a chance, Alistair didn’t need to understand why._ _ _ _

____“I’m not…” Alistair shrugged, “I’m not any good at this. I haven’t… done this, before.” He looked up past his lashes to see Cullen looking back, hope slowly dawning on his face. “But… I’d like to,” he said quietly. “With you. If you really want to.”_ _ _ _

____“Alistair,” Cullen breathed, suddenly so much closer and Alistair was really having trouble breathing in the best way now. “I really, really, do,” Cullen said simply, and then he leaned in, and Alistair stopped feeling anything except the soft press of Cullen’s lips against his own, and everything was perfect._ _ _ _

____Well. Right up until they heard a polite but still very sharp cough. They broke apart in an instant, faces flaming, in time to see Carter standing a few feet away, very decidedly not looking at them. “Congratulations. Really,” Carter said dryly, a hint of embarrassment tinging his voice. “But maybe continue this somewhere other than the training field. Ser Jory would probably object.” He ambled off before either of them could stop stuttering long enough to manage a response._ _ _ _

____“Right,” Alistair said awkwardly, standing up. He glanced at Cullen hopefully. “Later, then?”_ _ _ _

____Cullen’s face was still red, but he was unabashedly smiling, and that made him the most beautiful sight Alistair had ever seen. “Later,” Cullen said, and it sounded like a promise._ _ _ _


	3. Payoff's worth the wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week of stolen kisses, and barest moments together before being rudely interrupted. Alistair is ready for more, and now it seems like he and Cullen will finally have enough time alone to manage that.

Later, as it turned out, meant about a week. A torturous, hellish week in which Alistair was _convinced _that the Maker himself didn’t want Allistair to be within ten feet of Cullen for more than five minutes. A week of frantic, jumbled, nose-knocking kisses in the washroom before someone else came in, holding hands quietly under the dining hall tables, and more than a few smiles desperate to communicate more as they passed each other during drills. Nights were out of the question; neither of the boys roomed alone, and for all that Carter seemed to hint that the rest of the boys were fine with it, no one seemed particularly inclined to give them any time alone. There was one memorable occasion where the Chantry sisters had passed out sweet candies for the Templar recruits, and Alistair, as he always did with sweet things, savored the hell out of it. He didn’t even realize the sort of noises he’d been making until he heard what sounded suspiciously like a strangled whimper from Cullen, whose face had gone as red as the candied apples. The other recruits hadn’t stopped laughing for hours.__

__But now it seemed they finally had their chance. Half the recruits were headed to the Kinloch Circle to witness a Harrowing, to see what being a Templar really meant. Alistair didn’t envy them. He’d been lucky; the Harrowing he’d been forced to witness had gone smoothly, but he’d heard the horror stories about the abominations. What it meant, though, was that for the next three days, the academy was half-empty, and both he and Cullen were still there. If there was ever going to be a good time, it was now._ _

__Alistair caught Cullen’s eye the next time they were training with the practice dummies and beckoned him over. Cullen gave him a curious look from beneath his sweat-plastered curls, and walked over. “What is it?”_ _

__Alistair gave him a sly grin and wiped the sweat off his brow. “I don’t know about you, but it would seem my room is just me, tonight. Any interest in changing that?”_ _

__Cullen blinked, and then a wide smile spread across his face. “You’re sure?” he asked, his voice breaking slightly. He flushed, and coughed. “I mean - you’re sure?”_ _

__Alistair grinned. “I’m sure. You want to?” He sent a quick prayer to the Maker - _Please let him say yes, pleeeease let him say yes _…___ _

____Cullen nodded his head so fast that Alistair was worried that he might have hurt something. “Maker, yes, please,” Cullen breathed. He looked around furtively before lowering his voice. “Do you have any idea how much I’ve been thinking about you?”_ _ _ _

____Alistair reddened, and suddenly his breeches felt so much tighter. “Yeah?” he asked, his voice pitched higher. “What, um, kind of thoughts?”_ _ _ _

____Cullen blushed, but Maker, Alistair appreciated the spark of determination in the other boy’s eyes as he soldiered on anyway. “Mostly what you’d look like out of those clothes,” Cullen said, his voice rough and earnest. “I’ve, ah, caught glimpses, in the baths, and when you lose your tunic during training. I…,” he hesitated, flushing even more. “I just want to touch everything.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair groaned and bit his lip. Thank the Maker the training yard was just the two of them right now - one glance at Alistair’s breeches would have told anyone exactly what was going on in his mind right now. “That’s, um, very specific,” Alistair managed. He could picture Cullen in his head - in his bed. hands under the covers, breath coming out in short, muffled gasps as he tried to avoid waking his roommate. He blushed even harder._ _ _ _

____“I could be more specific,” Cullen said, and oh, that was a smirk. Not fair._ _ _ _

____Alistair shot him a dirty look. “You know just what you’re doing to me,” he accused, taking a step closer to the other boy. “Couldn’t you just wait until tonight to do that?”_ _ _ _

____Cullen glanced down slowly, and let his eyes linger. “I could,” he said slowly, and then grinned even wider. “But I’m almost having fun at this point.”_ _ _ _

____Alistair wasn’t sure whether to be angry or grateful when another recruit head into the training yard. He backed away in a heartbeat, and Cullen did the same. Alistair’s gaze strayed down south, and he grinned as he caught sight of the obvious tent in Cullen’s breeches as well. Both of them were red-faced and smiling as the recruit busied himself on the other side picking a weapon._ _ _ _

____“Tonight?” Alistair asked, one last time._ _ _ _

____“Tonight,” Cullen agreed._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Okay. So. Alistair ran through his little checklist one last time. Fresh sheets on his bed? Check. Door’s lock still works? Yep. Small bottle of oil on the little table by his bed? Check. He’d grabbed it during his kitchen chores earlier in the day. Hopefully the cooks wouldn’t notice its absence. And he’d even been extra, um, thorough, with his wash earlier._ _ _ _

____Alistair sat on his bed, bouncing nervously. Cullen had promised to be over as soon as he could, but that could mean any time, now or in hours. His stomach was busy tying itself into knots over everything, and he groaned. What if he wasn’t any good? What if Cullen didn’t want him after this, and Alistair went back to be being alone in the world. He wasn’t sure he could handle that again. Not after knowing what it’s like to actually have someone care for him. He was just about to start pacing with anxiety when the someone knocked on the door._ _ _ _

____Alistair sprang up and opened it eagerly, and found Cullen standing there, looking just as antsy as he did. “C-come in,” Alistair stammered. He gestured to his bed. “This, um. This is - mmph!” The last coherent thought Alistair managed was that Cullen really didn’t waste any time, and then he melted into the kiss. It was a needy, desperate thing, awkward and perfect. Alistair was torn between groaning and laughing each time their teeth accidentally bumped against each other, but the _noises _Cullen was making, needy little whimpers and _he _was causing that, well. That made this kiss easily the best thing Alistair had _ever _experienced._______ _ _ _

__________Somehow, they made it to the bed, Alistair falling onto the mattress with a thump, smiling helplessly up at Cullen. “Any chance I could get you to take off your shirt?” Alistair asked hopefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I can manage that,” Cullen answered, laughter in his voice. He grabbed the bottom of his tunic and started pulling it up, and Alistair immediately started committing the range of toned muscles suddenly on display. Cullen’s skin was pale and unmarked, and his nipples were a soft pink that made Alistair want to do all sorts of things. The small bit of downy, wire-gold chest hair between Cullen’s pectorals and running down from his navel was enough to make Alistair lose what little of his mind he still had left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then he heard a little muffled noise of dismay, and glanced up in time to see Cullen struggling to get his tunic over his head. Somehow, he’d managed to twist the fabric so much that he couldn’t get the last of it past his neck. Cullen lowered his arms in defeat. “I’m stuck,” he said, the pout hidden by the shirt evident in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alistair couldn’t help it. He just started laughing, the feeling bubbling up to the surface as his nerves finally dissipated. “You’re really stuck,” he answered, and laughed even harder. After a moment, Cullen pulled his shirt back down, his hair in disarray, and joined in with a quiet little chuckle of his own, staring at Alistair with unmistakable adoration in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After a minute Alistair managed to catch his breath and wiped a tear away. “You must really be as nervous as me, then,” he said, still snickering a little. “The big bad Templar, getting caught in his own tunic.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m probably even more nervous than you,” Cullen admitted, ears going red, but still smiling. “It’s not like I’ve ever… you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What, done this before?” Alistair snorted. “Welcome to the club. With any luck, we both leave it soon. Here -” he stood, stepping close to Cullen and grasping the hem of his tunic. “Let me help you with that.” Cullen stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly. Alistair started to lift the tunic up, and Cullen raised his arms accommodatingly. Seconds later, the tunic was finally on the floor, and Alistair took a moment to appreciate the view as Cullen flushed all over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s not fair that I’m the only one on display,” Cullen said in a garbled voice, though he didn’t make any attempts to cover himself. Alistair blinked, and then stripped out of his own shirt in a heartbeat, throwing it to the floor. Cullen’s breath caught, and then Alistair got to enjoy the feeling of being thoroughly looked over. It made his skin feel deliciously warm and prickly, being the complete subject of Cullen’s focus. “C-can I,” Cullen started, his hands making little aborted movements as he reached out to touch and stopped himself. Alistair didn’t even stop to think about it - he wrapped one hand gently around Cullen’s own, and moved the other boy’s hand to rest directly on his chest, shivering at the touch. He could hear the startled intake of breath from Cullen, and oh, his ego really didn’t need any more help after this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alistair closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Cullen’s hands reverently tracing their way down his torso. He was so hard that it was actually painful. Then he opened his eyes, unable to wait any longer, and just rested one hand on Cullen’s pectoral, feeling the weight of the muscle, the rabbit-fast pace of Cullen’s heart. Cullens’ pupils were ridiculously wide and his cheeks were flushed, and impulsively Alistair stepped even closer, pressing their chests together as he wrapped his arms around the other boy. He could feel the line of Cullen’s cock pressed firmly against his thigh. He slowly migrated his hands downwards, and Cullen shuddered but made no move to stop him as Alistair grasped that perfect, perfect ass. Cullen moaned, and Alistair felt his undergarments dampen as his cock responded with a little spurt of precome. Cullen shuddered against him as Alistair slipped his hands underneath the fabric, felt the firm, muscled skin directly beneath his fingers. “Okay,” Cullen panted, breath hot against Alistair’s neck, “Trousers off. Now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They stepped apart, and this time Alistair went first, fingers shaking as he unlaced his breeches, and lowered them past his knees. His undergarment bulged out obscenely, the damp patch clearly visible, and Cullen was clearly enjoying the sight. Alistair braced himself and then lowered his undergarments as well, enjoying the feel of the cool air against his cock as he bared himself completely. Cullen looked about half a step away from just falling to his knees right there and then. “You are unbelievable,” Cullen said hoarsely, looking all over before settling on Alistair’s face with an expression that made his chest feel funny. “How can you be so perfect?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alistair flushed, hands itching to cover himself. “You’re one to talk,” he answered, looking at the obvious tent in Cullen’s trousers. “You’re the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cullen ducked his head, but Alistair could see the curve of his lips as the other boy smiled. Then Cullen lowered his breeches and undergarments in one swift pull, and oh, Alistair needed that cock in his mouth right now. It was long and deliciously thick, curving just slightly to the left, and the shaft was nestled in a patch of curls just a shade darker than the hair on Cullen’s head. Alistair’s cock twitched, and then he lowered himself to his knees and licked a line straight up the underside of Cullen’s cock, relishing the strangled moan that resulted in. “Oh, sweet Maker,” Cullen breathed as Alistair took the head into his mouth, “how are you so good at that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alistair responded by circling the tip with his tongue, and was rewarded by a spurt of salty precome that he lapped up eagerly, and Cullen staggered backwards onto the bed, stifling his moans with his fist. If Cullen’s responses were always this amazing, Alistair thought hazily, then this had just become his new favorite hobby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It didn’t take long before Cullen let out a warning groan and his cock seemed to swell in Alistair’s mouth, pulsing faster and faster. Alistair had a moment to take a deep breath through his nose, and then Cullen was pumping a load of hot seed down his throat, Alistair swallowing as fast as he could to keep up. Even so, he had to let Cullen’s cock slip out of his mouth as it just kept spurting, sending a spray of seed across Cullen’s abdomen and across Alistair’s face, which was gross, but also kind of amazing if his dick was any judge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For a moment Alistair was just content to watch Cullen lie there with a blissed-out expression on his face, and then his cock took the opportunity to remind him that hey, he still hadn’t gotten off yet. He wrapped one hand around the base and let out a moan as Cullen’s come smoothed the way. That was enough to jolt Cullen out of his trance, and then Alistair found himself manhandled onto the bed as well, Cullen’s strong hand wrapped firmly on his cock, thumb pressing just at the base of his head in a way that made the edges of Alistair’s vision go white. Cullen didn’t even had to do anything more than just hold it before Alistair was burying a shout into the crook of his arm, orgasm riding through him like a wave. He collapsed, utterly spent, and Cullen laid down next to him, chests still heaving from the exertion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________One look at Cullen’s happy, sweat-soaked face was enough to make Alistair’s cock give another interested little twitch, but he was pretty sure he couldn’t actually move right now, so round two was going to have to wait. “Wow,” Alistair breathed, “that was. Um.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Amazing?” Cullen offered, his voice wrecked.He rested one hand possessively on Alistair’s softening cock, and Alistair never wanted him to move it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alistair grinned. “Yeah.” He glanced over at the little side-table, where vial of oil sat there innocently. Maybe later, his mind suggested. Right now he was content to lie there, with the boy he was falling hopelessly in love with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After a few minutes, Cullen stirred. “We should, ah, probably clean ourselves off,” he said, looking ruefully down at the come that was drying on his chest. “This is just going to get uncomfortable.” He slipped out of the bed and padded over to the water basin on the side table, and Alistair took the opportunity to appreciate the flex of Cullen’s firmly rounded ass. Cullen dipped the arm of his tunic in the water, and then came over to the bed, dabbing gently at Alistair’s face and hair, cleaning off the spots before wiping down his chest as well. He started reaching for his breeches, and Alistair held up a hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Can’t we just stay naked?” Alistair asked, trying not to blush too much. “I mean, not for sex or anything,” he added, “though if you want to go again in a bit I certainly have no objections. I just…” well, there came the blush. “I like the idea of you being close to me, with nothing between us. Carter’s gone for another two days. Can’t you stay the night?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cullen smiled, and laid back down, mercifully still naked. “I can manage that,” he said quietly, his face inches from Alistair’s own, staring into his eyes. “For as long as you’ll have me, I’ll be here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alistair cupped Cullen’s jaw and thought of all the things he wasn’t ready to say, just yet. He knew if was only a matter of time until he did, but for now… He snuggled in closer, and felt Cullen’s strong arms wrap around him, holding him tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For now, they could just stay like this, and Alistair would be the happiest man in the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
